


Mad's Horror stories.

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: This book is a bunch of short horror story's that I've written based off of scary posts I've found all over the internet. If you ever find any that you want an actual story to go with it then send them to me and I'll write them. :)





	1. Dream to Hell...

It was a clear summers night in the middle of October in Minnesota. Sandy, a young teenage girl, was just getting ready for bed. She put on her purple and pink cupcake pajamas and brushed her teeth, then she went back to her room, turned out the lights and crawled into bed. She laid there texting her friends for hours before falling asleep mid-text to her best friend.

________________________________________________________________________________

She was in a room....that much she knew. She was in what looked to be an office, the office room was dark. And reality....felt really altered and strange to her. She looked up ahead of the desk in front of her, only to see a fish tank which illuminated the room a bit.

Suddenly the fish just looked at her and grinned with pearly white human teeth, and in an extremely deep voice, it said. "You've been here awhile, better wake up before you forget how to." 

With that Sandy snapped up in bed wide awake and in a cold sweat. She panted heavily as she looks around, making sure she was actually in her room. Once she was satisfied she sighed, a shiver of fear goes up her spine, she shivers. She looks down at her phone and picks it up, she apologizes to her friend for falling asleep on her, then she proceeded to tell her friend about her weird and freaky dream.

Her friend found it quite spooky, they texted back saying. 'Dude I think you went to hell lol.' Sandy laughed off the uneasy feeling, thinking the dream was just a side effect of what she had, had for dinner.

She pushes her blankets off of herself and swings her legs over the side of the bed, she gets up out of bed and walks past her fish tank warily as she heads to the bathroom.

Once she left the room, her fish swims over to the edge of the tank, so it was facing the door to her bedroom, it grins with a full set of human teeth.

 

~The End~


	2. Flying to Death's door...

In the year 2020, two teens (a boy and a girl) were found in a space construction sight, the girl, split in half from a large thin piece of metal which had been hanging over the edge of part of one of the many new buildings.

_______________________________________________________________________________

One day they decided to try out the boy's father's hover car.

It was at the peak of midnight when there was the slight sound of the pitter patter of a teenagers feet, as the boy tried his best to quietly sneak past his parent's bedroom and to the garage. He grabs the diamond key for the hover car and then sneaks out, opening a side door to let his friend in. Once she was in they snuck over to the hover car. "Are you sure we won't end up getting into trouble?" The girl asks quietly.

"Come on, when have my calculations ever been wrong?" He asks as he turns his head a bit to look at her with a sly grin.

"Well....." She mumbles as she looks up at the ceiling. "Shut up, that was one time!" He exclaims unhappily. "Come on, let's just do this already." He says as he opens the side door and hops in, his friend followed close behind even though she was unsure of the whole idea.

Once both were in the car, the boy puts in the key and starts the hover car. Both teens cringe as the low hum of the car vibrates the whole garage. The boy opens the garage door and quickly pulls out of the garage.

Once out, the hovercar zigzagged, did flips and swirls, giving both teens a headache. "Do you even know how to drive this thing?" She asks as she clings to something-anything.

"Normally, I'd lie and say yes, but considering the fact that I almost flew us into that building there, I'm going to assume you know the answer." He replies as he swerves once again to miss hitting something.

"You're going to get us killed!!" She exclaims fearfully. "No, I won't." He replies as he swerves again to miss one of the floating tree farms.

What the two teens didn't know, was that there was a nitrogen leak in the hover cars engine bay that the boy's father had planned on fixing the next day. After 15 minutes, the side effects of breathing in the deadly substance began to affect them.

"I...I think we should head back..." She mutters as she sways back and forth a bit. "Tch...n-no way, we haven't even had any fun yet.." He mumbles as he swerves again.

He closes his eyes for a moment as he turns his head a bit to his friend, he opens his eyes, he was about to ask her a question when he spotted something to his left, right outside the windshield, he turns to look outside, he gasps as his eyes widen in fear and disbelief. There before the hovercar floated a tall figure, cloaked in a smoky black robe. There was a large hood over the figures head, so only a bit of his face showed. His skin was ashen gray and it appeared that the skin, or at least what looked to be skin on his face, was falling off.

"AHhhhh!!" The boy cries out as the creature draws closer, it looked to be the ancient creature of old........known as....The Grim Reaper.

It raised it's large scythe, swinging it down, slicing right through the girls' side of the car.

The boy watched in horror as his friend was sliced in half by the reaper's blade, right in front of him. The second its scythe was fully through the girl and the car, the reaper turned to dust and smoke. The boy then soon lost consciousness as the car crashed into one of the half-built buildings. 

Three days later, the boy finally awoke in a hospital bed in the Galactic space hospital. He shoots right up in bed screaming. "The Reaper, The Reaper!!" He screamed this over and over as he flails about and attempts to escape. Soon nurses and doctors come rushing into the room to try and calm him soon having to tie him down.

A day later he was finally calm and they finally untied him. They explained to him what had happened, that while they were driving, nitrogen had begun to fill the car, causing both children to hallucinate. They had ended up driving into a space construction site and a large thin piece of metal had sliced right through half the car...and..his friend, obviously killing her in the process. As for the reaper, he was just part of the hallucination that happened while the boy was breathing in the gas.

This information triggered a violent reaction deep within the boy, once again he began screaming. "The reaper, The reaper is real!!" He will continue to only say those words till the day he dies, and...he'll never be the same.....ever again.

As doctors and nurses rush to his aid, a figure in misty black robes appears in the doorway of the hospital room, watching....waiting.....to take his next victim.

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. The year 2020 will definitely not look like how it would in this short story. but when I wrote it we all thought we'd have flying cars.


End file.
